teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira and Noshiko
The daughter-mother relationship between Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura Kira and Noshiko have gone through a great deal of change throughout their lives together, but despite all of the challenges they have faced, the two have maintained a solid mother-daughter bond. For nearly seventeen years, Kira and Noshiko lived a normal human life with Kira's father and Noshiko's husband Ken Yukimura in New York. However, Noshiko kept her supernatural identity as an ancient Celestial Kitsune a secret from Kira during this time period, as well as the fact that Kira had inherited her Kitsune nature as well. In Autumn of 2011, Kira became confused when she began manifesting strange powers, which began with the appearance of a fiery aura that initially could only be seen by flash photography. Around the same time, Noshiko learned that the Nogitsune, a powerful Void Kitsune that she had imprisoned in the roots of the Beacon Hills, California Nemeton during World War II, had been released after a surrogate sacrifice ritual had been performed by three teenagers, leading her to uproot her family and move them to Beacon Hills to deal with the threat once again. Even as Kira learned from her new friends that she was a Kitsune and began learning the extent of her powers, Noshiko continued to keep the truth about what she was doing a secret from her daughter, which caused a great deal of strain on their relationship, especially after Kira learned that her mother was nearly 1,000 years old and that she intended to kill one of her new friends, Stiles Stilinski, who was possessed by the Nogitsune, in order to stop the threat. Fortunately, their relationship began to mend after Noshiko gave Kira a significant portion of her power within her mystical katana, allowing Kira to defeat the Nogitsune without killing Stiles in the process. After the Nogitsune was taken care of, Noshiko intended to move the family back to New York, but when Kira made it clear that she belonged in Beacon Hills with the McCall Pack, Noshiko reluctantly agreed to let them stay. A short time later, both Kira and Noshiko were revealed to have been put on the Deadpool, a hit-list of all of the supernatural creatures in the town that was being disseminated among professional assassins, Hunters, and amateurs alike; Kira was valued at $6 million and Noshiko was valued at $5 million. After Kira was captured (along with her boyfriend Scott McCall) by Kate Argent and her Berserkers and taken to La Iglesia in Mexico, Kira, who was critically injured by Scott following his transformation into a Berserker himself, was visited by Noshiko in astral form, who taught her how to trigger her accelerated healing powers. At the start of Kira's senior year of high school, she was unknowingly captured by the Dread Doctors, who channeled their electrokinetic powers into her body and made her Kitsune spirit unstable; afterward, Kira's Fox spirit began growing stronger and taking control of her body, causing Kira to act violently and more like a trickster spirit than a human teenage girl. After a sparring session between the two Kitsune nearly ended with Kira killing Noshiko, the two set off to seek assistance in balancing Kira's Fox and human halves. This search led them to Shiprock, New Mexico, where they asked a trio of Skinwalkers there for their help in training Kira to control her Kitsune nature. Though the two disagreed with the Skinwalkers at first, they ultimately came to an agreement where Kira would move to Shiprock and train with them for however long it took for her to become herself again. The two have been presumably separated ever since, with Kira having left her mystical katana-belt with Noshiko for safe-keeping while she was gone. Noshiko remains in Beacon Hills, California at the Yukimura House, and aided the McCall Pack in their fight against the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, believing that Kira would have wanted her to do so. Early History At some point in the late 20th century, the nearly 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune Noshiko met Ken Yukimura, a human history student at a university in Japan, where he was studying World War II-- specifically the Japanese internment camps created in the aftermath of Pearl Harbor. Since Noshiko had lived through the internment first-hand at Camp Oak Creek in Beacon Hills, California, the two bonded over their love of history and ultimately fell in love. They then married, with Ken taking Noshiko's surname in honor of her unique heritage and in accordance with Japan's law that married couples share the same name and koseki. In 1994, Noshiko gave birth to a daughter, Kira Yukimura, who inherited her Kitsune nature, though her powers would not begin to manifest until late 2011. Noshiko and her husband Ken, who was a professor at Columbia University, raised Kira in New York for the majority of her life until Noshiko got word that the Nogitsune that she imprisoned in the roots of the Nemeton in Beacon Hills, California had been released. Noshiko then uprooted Kira and Ken in order to move back to Beacon Hills and deal with her demon, which included enrolling Kira at Beacon Hills High School, where Ken got a job as a history teacher. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Time of Death, In Monstrous, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6= In Radio Silence, Trivia *In her youth, Noshiko Yukimura was shown to be identical to her daughter Kira Yukimura, as seen in flashbacks to 1943 in Season 3B's The Fox and the Wolf. It is unknown if Noshiko simply aged into her current appearance, or if she consciously chose to take an older appearance in order to match her human husband Ken's age. *Though Kira is Noshiko's biological daughter and inherited her Kitsune nature, they are different types of Kitsune, with Kira being a Thunder Kitsune (with command over lightning-based foxfire and electrical currents) and Noshiko being a Celestial Kitsune (which seems to involve command over light-based foxfire and Astral Projection, among other powers). Gallery Kira and noshiko tfatw.png Kira and noshiko tfatw 2.jpg Kira and noshiko tfatw 3.jpg 4x10 Noshiko and Kira.jpg Kira and noshiko insatiable.png Kira and noshiko time of death.png Kira and noshiko smoke and mirrors 3.jpg Kira and noshiko smoke and mirrors 2.png Kira and noshiko smoke and mirrors 1.png Kira and noshiko smoke and mirrors.png Kira and noshiko codominance.jpg Kitsune kira and noshiko.png Tumblr o1i960O2Ri1tqoefeo2 250.gif Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Female Relationships Category:Yukimura Family